


Just Think of Me As The Pages In Your Diary

by taggiecb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Romance, Blind Date, Bottom Louis, I'm Sorry, I'm sure he's not really like that, M/M, Not really though, There are some derogatory comments by a minor character, and he's a real dick, but its really minor, but you will see why, ok I added Xander, some language that might leave a bad taste in your mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6815455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggiecb/pseuds/taggiecb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is the prompt</p><p>Harry, and Louis' friends set up a blind date and they hit it up pretty well when they first meet, immediately planning a second date.  But then their friends asked them why they didn't go on their respective dates, and it turns out that Harry was not Louis' blind date, and vice versa. They don't know that the other person knows that though, so they just kind of awkwardly go on dates while falling for each other.</p><p>What I actually wrote was the first part about the accidental blind dates, and their friends wondering why they missed their dates.  I kind of went rogue after that, and I do apologize.  I have a hard time writing awkward miscommunication.  But there is awkward dating involved.  It's just not with H;&L.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Think of Me As The Pages In Your Diary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> And as mentioned in the tags, there is that pesky Xander being problematic, and I also apologise for making him seem like a gross human being. I am sure he isn't. But it worked for me.
> 
> Also, I know nothing about university football. I am Canadian. Sorry if I said weird things, or used weird phrases. 
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH NINI LOVE YOU BUNCHES YOU ARE THE BESTEST!!!!!
> 
> The title is from the Song Diary by Alicia Keys. Because diaries keeps secrets, and that is kind of the base of it.

Louis Tomlinson fancies himself a fairly normal guy. He is a University student with steady grades, he’s not horrible looking, he loves his mom, and for the most part he’s a pretty fun loving guy. Louis doesn’t need to be set up on blind dates. He feels that his skills in finding fun people to spend time with are in no way lacking. But he’s a good guy, and likes to indulge his friends. That goes double for his housemate Liam who is normally only ever focused on his studies, and when his next essay is due.

So when Liam suggested that he meet up with a friend of his, Louis couldn’t possibly say no. So that’s how he finds himself dressed in his newest pair of jeans, and a black blazer, standing in the entrance of this semi reputable restaurant completely at a loss for what to do next. He discreetly pulls out his phone from his pocket, and clicks the text option for Liam.

_How am I supposed to know who this guy is?_

_**He will be the most beautiful man in the room** _

_Wow Li, maybe you should be here instead of me_

_**Just don’t embarrass me.** _

 

Liam, for all of his dedication to organization, and order, is actually the complete opposite. So it’s no surprise to Louis that he is actually not all that helpful. But he knows that Liam isn’t going to be good for anything more than what he’s already told Louis, so it’s all he has to work with.

Lucky for him, subtlety is not on the list of Louis’ most outstanding characteristics. He begins scanning all of the tables, scrutinizing any man who happens to be sitting alone. It doesn’t take long for his eyes to land on a guy who is staring back at him. Louis would easily say that he is the most beautiful person in the restaurant, maybe in all of Manchester. He has dark brown hair that is curling just below his ears, and a jawline that could cut stone. His lips are pink, and currently the bottom one is caught between his bright white teeth. Louis gives him a tentative smile, and the man smiles back. It occurs to Louis at this moment that Liam didn’t even give him the name of his gorgeous creature, but when he stands, and Louis can clearly see the long legs that unfold from under the table, tightly covered in a very form fitting pair of black jeans, Louis doesn’t much care.

“Hi,” Louis says brightly as he reaches his hand out for the man to take. The man looks hesitant at first, but eventually takes his hand, and shakes it with vigour.

“Hi, I’m Harry.” Harry, the man has a name. A good solid name. Louis is pleased.

“Louis.” Harry frowns for just a second before releasing his hand.

“That’s not the name that my friend gave me.” Harry starts to look a little fidgety, but just as quickly, he shrugs, and sits once again. “But I can’t much trust Niall to get anything right most of the time.” Louis sits opposite Harry, partially baffled, partially amused by the man’s nonchalance.

“You are here for a blind date, yes?” Louis asks, feeling that he’s starring in his own romantic comedy.

“Yes!” Harry perks up, as though answering Louis’ question was going to win him a prize. Louis can’t help but smile along with the enthusiasm.

“Well, I am as well, and Liam told me that you would be the most beautiful man in the room, so I must be at the right table.” Harry blushes, and rolls his eyes.

“That’s a line if I have ever heard one.” He tells Louis. Louis just smirks, and holds his phone for Harry to see. Harry blushes deep again. “Who’s Liam?”

“My flat mate. Liam Payne. He’s the one who set us up?” Louis asks more than tells. Harry looks confused again. “Do you not know him?”

“Oh, yes, I know Liam. Not really well enough to have him say things like that about me. Niall is the one who set me up for this date. Niall Horan?” Louis contemplates this. This date is definitely starting off strange, but absolutely not the strangest first date he’s ever been on, so he shrugs it off.

 “Maybe Niall and Liam worked together.” He states. Harry nods his head slowly. Louis has noticed that Harry moves slow in general. It’s fascinating to watch. “Enough about those two. They aren’t here, and we are. So how about you tell me about yourself Harry...I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your last name.”

“Styles. Harry Styles.” Harry smiles, and Louis notices that he has dimples, deep, cavernous dimples, and for just meeting the man less than half an hour ago, Louis has some really depraved ideas about what he would love to do with those dimples. He pulls himself together though for the sake of the conversation.

“Well Harry Styles, I’m Louis Tomlinson, and I would love to be your date for the evening, if you’ll have me.” Harry smiles even deeper, revealing a matching dimple on the other cheek. Louis is gone. It’s over already. He should probably just order a fruit basket for Liam.

“It would be my pleasure Louis Tomlinson. Please, tell me about yourself.”

 

Harry could possibly be in love. He doesn’t know if that’s possible after only spending a few hours with someone, but he does know that if he’s not in love right now, he could be really soon. They left the restaurant a few short hours after they first met, and had a wonderful stroll through the park before they both reluctantly decided to part ways. It was well past midnight, and they both had classes early in the morning. Harry just about floated home. He had not only the memory of a wonderful night, but also the number of a beautiful boy, and a promise to see one another again soon.

When he pushes the door open to his small, but cozy flat, he is greeted by an anxious Niall.

“Where have you been?” Niall asks as soon as Harry is fully inside. He is practically standing on Harry’s toes he’s that close. Harry side steps him, and heads for the kitchen.

“On a date.” Harry replies, not entirely sure why Niall would not remember this. He is the one who set him up after all.

“I just got a call from Xander to say that you didn’t show.” Niall says from behind him, and Harry freezes in his place. Xander was the name that Niall gave him. It wasn’t a mistake. Who was he out with then?

“I...I thought you told me the wrong name. It was a blind date.” Harry knows that he sounds like he’s panicking, and that’s because he is a little. Who was that guy? Was he a stalker? Did he go around looking for innocent guys who are sitting alone at restaurants? He suddenly registers Niall snapping his fingers in his face.

 “So this dude just told you that he was your blind date? And you believed him?” Niall sounds more worried than annoyed. Harry has a tendency to see the best in people, and it kind of comes off as naive. Niall worries.

“Well, he said that he knew you, not well, but he recognised your name. He also told me that he was set up by his flatmate Liam Payne. I know who that is. I just thought it was a mix up.” Harry defends himself.

“Well, who was he then?” Niall continues to shoot questions, and looks in his direction. But Harry can’t help but smile when he answers with a soft

“Louis Tomlinson.” The response he gets is not one that he expected. “AAAGGHH, not him. Louis Tomlinson is the enemy. We HATE Louis Tomlinson.” Niall’s response is fierce, and incredibly over the top, and Harry hates to discriminate, but he only ever sees Niall that passionate about one thing.

“Who does he play for?” Harry asks with a smirk. Niall blushes slightly at this, but the scowl doesn't’ leave his face. 

“Manchester.” Niall practically spits on the floor.  Harry has actually seen him do it before, and immediately incorporated a “no spitting in the flat” rule.

“You know, it wouldn’t kill you to support your school team.” Harry replies to Niall.  It’s also a topic they have battled over on more than one occasion.

“Harry, please do not make me have this conversation with you.” Niall pinches the bridge of his nose. “It’s called loyalty!.” Harry laughs, but he puts his hands up in a sign of surrender, and peace. He really, really doesn’t want to have this conversation with Niall again, he’s pretty sure that no one does. “OK, so how about I message Xander, tell him that it was a misunderstanding, and you can make a date.  Get that awful boy out of your system.” Niall is cheerful again, and Harry is plain speechless. He doesn’t agree, but just shrugs, and starts the kettle. He’ll talk to Niall in the morning when they have both had some sleep.

 

 

 

Louis is halfway home, deciding to walk on this beautiful May evening, when his phone begins to ring in his pocket.  Given that his date was over, he decides there’s no harm in picking up. 

 

“Hey Li, y’alright?” He notices the skip in his step, and looks around to makes sure no one has seen him. But the smile remains.

 

“Are you ok?  Where are you?” :Liam replies, the worry in his voice is plain.

 

“Almost home babe, what’s wrong?” 

 

“You didn’t make your date, and you didn’t come home. It’s getting late.  I have been calling, and texting for hours.” Liam almost sounds out of breath, and Louis is really hoping that he isn’t having a panic attack.  It’s happened before, and it scared the hell out of both of them.

“Calm down Li, it’s alright.  I’m alright.  I was on my date.  What would make you think that I missed it?”

“He called, your date.  Said you didn’t show. That was at 8pm, it’s almost 1am now.” Liam’s voice isn’t getting any calmer.  Maybe a little higher, and more demanding.

“Liam, I was on the date.  Most beautiful man, he was there.  I was with him.” There’s a pause at the other end of the line.

“Why would Zayn lie to me?” It’s a simple question, one that Louis suspects that he’s almost saying to himself, but who the bloody hell is Zayn?

“Who is the Zayn person you are talking about? I was with no one by the name of Zayn.”

“What?  Why not?  You stood him up?  Why would you do that Louis?

“Woah, calm down old boy.  I didn’t stand anyone up.  I showed up at TNQ…”

“Croma” Liam interrupts him.

“What?”

“You were supposed to meet at Croma.”

“I went to TNQ.” Louis states as fact, because it is just that.

“Why would you go to TNQ?” Liam asks, just as confused apparently.

“Because you bloody well told me to Liam!” He does not’ mean to yell, but this is not the first time this has happened.  Liam is a scatter brain. Sadly so few people actually know about it that no one usually believes him when he gripes about it.

“Oh, well sorry. My bad I guess.”

“It’s alright.  It worked out didn’t it?” Louis replies, chuffed.

“How did that happen?  You just walked up to a man and said that you were his date?” Liam sounds incredulous, and unbelieving.

“Pretty much.  He said that he knew you, and he was waiting on a blind date.  I didn’t really need to know the rest.” He wants to go into further detail about their date, how wonderful Harry is, and interesting.  He’s just such a breath of fresh air compared to most of the people he meets around school, and work. But he will wait until he’s home,and has a warm cup of tea in his hands. He trusts Liam to wait up for him.

“So who is he then? If he knows me?” Liam asks, the terror finally gone from his tone.

“Harry Styles.” Louis can hear the pride in his voice.  He is proud, proud that he actually can say that he had the privilege of spending an evening with the boy.  He’s going to tell absolutely everyone he knows.

“Seriously?” Liam deadpans into the phone.  “Of all of the wankers wandering around Manchester, you found Harry Bloody Styles?” Louis can tell that Liam is not nearly as pleased as Louis himself is.

“That’s right.” He replies a little more cautiously.

“That guy is in a couple of my sound tech classes.  He absolutely aces everything, and tells the entire class about it.  We hate him.” Louis looks at his phone, making sure that he’s actually talking to Liam Payne.  Liam does not talk like this about anyone.

“Excuse me Liam, we do not hate anyone.  That is not a healthy way to live life.” All he hears is a huff into the phone. “How about we talk about it when I get home yeah?”

“Ok, see ya soon.”

  
  
  


Louis actually begins to regret coming home, because all he has heard since his foot stepped through the door is how horrid Harry Styles is.  Liam is full on ranting by the time that Louis is ready to call it a night. 

“I don’t know what to tell you Liam.  I had a great time.  He seems like a nice guy.” The look on Liam’s face can only be described as pained.

“Please Louis, please don’t fall for this guy.  Of all of the men in Manchester, please don’t make it him.” Liam pleads. Louis would almost laugh if he weren’t utterly horrified.

“Whoa whoa whoa.  I’m not falling for anyone there pal.  I am a free bird.  I am just saying that I had a great date. That’s it.  End of story.”Louis punctuates every sentence with a jab of his hand, waving at nothing in particular. He feels like he’s telling a bit of a lie.  The date was more than great, and Louis could totally see himself falling for this guy down the road.  But it was just a date.  Let’s not go overboard. Liam sighs with relief none the less.

“Thank you.  I don’t know what I would do if I had to put up with him in my personal life.” Louis raises an eyebrow at him.  Liam sometimes forgets that the two of them are not conjoined. Most of the time Louis likes it.  He does always need someone’s attention. But times like this reminds him that Liam needs to spread his wings a little more.  Louis coddles him too much, everyone says so. “So anyway, how about that date with Zayn?  Want to try again?” Liam continues, reaching for his phone. Louis puts a hand up to stop him.

“Li, it’s after 1am. Let me sleep, let Zayn sleep, whoever he is.  Maybe lay off the caffeine for a few days ok?” Louis gives him a little pat on the back, and heads towards the toilet. He’s starting to wonder if he imagined the sweet guy he just spent the evening with.  Surely the person Liam described could not be the same man that Louis feels absolutely charmed by.” As he lets a stream of hot water fall over his shoulders, he shrugs off the thought, and decides to call Harry in the morning anyway.

Harry doesn’t deny himself the extra spring in his step when he walks to school the next morning.  This is even despite that fact that the only text he has received so far is Niall sending him a plea to burn any clothes that Louis Tomlinson may have touched, followed by his home team’s colours. Niall takes his football very seriously.  

When he walks into his first class of the day he instantly spots the one who is apparently flatmates with Louis.  He gives Liam a tentative smile, but is given only a grimace, and a cold shoulder in return.  He checks the time, and sees that he has enough time, and enough reason to now make contact with Louis.

_ My flatmate thought I was kidnapped by a serial killer last night. _

He types out, a bit of a smile traces his lips.  He doesn’t exactly expect an instant reply, but he has no problem getting his hopes up.  Louis hasn’t let him down yet. Turns out he won’t be disappointing him this morning either..

**_As did mine.  You aren’t I hope._ **

_ Too late for you now.  I know your flatmate.  Bit of an interesting greeting this morning.  He doesn’t fancy you I hope? _

**_Shit, he wasn’t rude to you was he?_ **

_ I don’t know if I would say rude.  Just a little bit strange. You didn’t answer my question. _

**_No, Liam most definitely does not fancy me.  Or you I’m afraid.  Can I explain over drinks?_ **

_ Well, that might be best because my flatmate would like you to go into exile and never step foot on a pitch again. _

**_Oh_ **

_ Nothing personal, I promise.  Drinks tonight? I’ll text you where to meet? _

**_Can’t wait._ **

  
  


He is way more nervous than a second date should dictate, but this is a whole new ballgame now.  This guy isn’t a friend of a friend that he has to be polite with.  It feels more real, more organic, and almost a little bit...forbidden.  The thought gives the romantic part of Harry a little thrill.  He is at the location first once again.  He wonders if it’s coincidence, or if Louis is chronically late.  He hopes it’s the former, as Harry has barely ever been late for anything in his life. On the other hand,   he can also envision being horribly endeared while standing in a foyer of a future house, tapping his foot good naturedly while Louis runs around for his keys and wallet.  It’s really a win either way.

He snaps out of his latest domestic bliss fantasy when the real Louis walks through the door of the small pub.  He’s dressed in a long, but fitted white t shirt, and a pair of streamline, but not as tight as Harry would wear, black skinny jeans.  His hair looks like a well crafted mess, but all of that is dull compared to the smile, and the piercing blue eyes that are focused on him.  

“Hello love” Louis greets Harry with a small peck on the cheek.  Harry blushes slightly, he can’t help it.  

“Hi, how are you?” Harry returns the kiss on the cheek with a kiss of his own, and they sit at the booth that Harry had chosen for them.  

“I’m great.  Lovely weather, lovely classes, lovely boy sitting in front of me.” Louis flirts blatantly.  On anyone else it would probably be borderline sleazy.  And maybe it is on Louis as well, but Harry just doesn’t care.  “So what’s this business with the roommates? And last night for that matter!” Louis continues good naturedly, the smile never leaving his face.

“Well, Niall is very dedicated to his football.  Sports in general actually.” Harry starts.  He’s worried that Louis is going to take offence, but Louis seems nothing but amused by Harry’s story. “Long story short, you are simply on the wrong team.” He shrugs his shoulders, and Louis bursts out laughing.

“Well, can’t really blame the man for being passionate.  I will try to be...not as good?” Louis teases.  It only makes Harry laugh, and they are soon giggling uncontrollably, not really remembering why.  Harry feels that Louis just has that kind of charisma.

“So what about your man? Liam is it?” Harry notices Louis’ smile falter slightly for the first time. Harry is immediately nervous, but just adds. “It’s ok.  I will take it like a man.” Louis snorts at this.

“Take it like a man?  What does that mean?  I can tell you, I grew up with four sisters, and a mother, and I was easily the wimpiest, and whiniest of the entire crowd.  Taking something like a man is not really an accomplishment.  Sorry to burst your bubble love.”  

“I have a sister.  I was the only boy in the house for a long time.  I can wholeheartedly say that I agree with that statement.  Ok, I will take it like a very strong, and very tough as nails woman.” Louis nods, and smiles slightly at that.

“Well, it’s quite simple actually.  You are too smart, and Liam absolutely hates you for it.”  This takes Harry back a bit.  Of all of the things that he could have predicted Louis say, his academics isn’t something that he could have expected.

“Um, oh.  Ok.”  He says, still befuddled. Louis smirks.

“Liam cares all too much about his academic career, and he is the top of his class in all of his courses.  Except one.”

“Ah” Harry’s mind clicks then.  The sound course that he decided to take on a whim.  He ended up quite enjoying it much to his, and his average’s delight.  He knew that he was at the top of the class.  He did not however know that it was such a coveted position. “Well, sorry? I guess.”

“Oh no, do not be sorry.  All you are is competition, and Liam thrives from competition.  You are probably the sole reason that he is doing as well as he is in that class, or any of them.  He got cocky last year, rested on his laurels so to speak.  You’re giving him a run for his money Styles.  Bravo.” Louis gives him a little nod, and Harry tries hard to not preen under the compliment.

“So none of this will affect...us?” Harry can feel the word catch in his throat a little.  There really isn’t an  _ us  _ to worry about.  Not yet anyway.  Louis simply stares, contemplating. Harry tries to not squirm under the intense gaze.

“I don’t think it should affect anything at all. But for the sake of our friends, and more importantly our sanity, maybe we can keep it just to ourselves.” Louis doesn’t take his eyes off Harry, seeming to gauge Harry’s reaction. Harry just nods.

“Just for us.  Just for now.” Louis nods. “And we won’t have to listen to them gripe for a while, and we won’t have to listen to them gloat if it doesn’t...work out.” Louis does react to this.  

“Whatever are you talking about? Are you getting tired of me already Styles?  Am I not enough man for you?  I didn’t put out on the first date, maybe I’m not that into you.” Louis harps on dramatically like this for several moments before Harry reaches out and actually covers Louis’ mouth with his hand.”

“Louis Tomlinson?” Louis just mumbles under Harry’s palm. “Will you be my dirty little secret?” Louis grins at this.  Harry can tell by the crinkles around his eyes.  He nods, and Harry takes his hand away, and replaces it with his mouth.

 

  
  
  
The drinks at the pub don’t last long.  After some fun making out, that borderlined very inappropriate for a well lit pub, they moved on to Harry’s flat since Niall was definitely not going to be home for a few hours.

They are barely through the warn, but sturdy door of the flat when Louis has Harry pushed against it, kissing him thoroughly.

“Are you sure about this?” He asks into Harry’s mouth.  Harry just nods vigorously, and moans when Louis’ hand reaches down to grab a handful of Harry’s backside.  “Cause like, I really like you.  I don’t want to mess this up.” Louis keeps talking, as he usually does in most all situations.  

“Want it, want you.  Not messing anything up.  I think at this point you could be a terrible lay, and I still would want to keep you.” Harry speaks faster than Louis has ever heard him, and Louis immediately pulls him away from the door, and further into the flat, looking for any sign of what might be Harry’s bedroom. Harry must sense the hesitation, because he starts steering him from behind until they are in a small, and cozy room.  The double bed has an old wooden headboard, and the bed is made with blankets looking clean, and crisp.  A quick look around doesn’t show much else besides the person who occupies this space is tidy, and a bit of a minimalist.  

“This your room?” Louis asks the question, knowing full well that it was redundant.

“All mine.” Harry breaths onto the back of his neck, still feeling out all of the curves of Louis’ spins, and hips.  

“I like it.” Louis decides, and turns to meet Harry’s mouth with his own. They stand there for a few moments.  Neither seemed in a hurry to take it any further in that time.  Their hands roam over hot skin, their lips taste swollen lips, and mouths.  Louis reaches up to catch a handful of Harry’s loose curls, and it makes Harry moan in his mouth.  

“Want you now.” Harry groans, still attached to Louis’ mouth.  He runs a hand down Louis’ back, and fills his hands with the round of Louis’ behind.  It’s Louis’ turn to moan.

“Yeah, lets…” He reaches for Harry’s tight jeans, and makes a feeble attempt to unbuckle the simple black belt that he finds at his waist. Harry must take pity on him, because he doesn’t make him struggle long before he easily sweeps the belt apart, and begins to unbutton the jeans himself. When Harry finally rids himself of the offending article of clothing, Louis instinctively looks down. He can’t hide the shock on his face. “You’re huge.” He squeaks out, looking back to Harry’s face. Harry flushes slightly, but the smirk doesn’t leave his face.

“Yeah, I mean, I guess. Is that alright?” Louis looks back down at Harry’s cock, hot and erect in front of him.  He’s only seen such things in the pornos that he insists to Liam that he doesn’t watch.

“Yeah, I’m always up for a challenge.” Louis announces with a grin, making Harry laugh out loud. It also makes the sweetest look come over his face, as he brings his hand up, and sweeps a bit of hair from Louis’ forehead.

“I’ve never met anyone like you before.” Harry says with a soft voice that seems all too intimate for a quick shag on a second date. He can’t seem to find it in him to mind though, and he pecks Harry on the lips.

“We’ll decide later whether or not that’s a good thing.” And he takes Harry back in for a full kiss, while removing the remainder of his own clothes. They both spill onto the bed, Harry barely holding up his own weight as to not completely crush Louis. He reaches for his nightstand, and quickly produces a condom, and a small bottle of lube. He brings it to Louis’ line of sight

“Can I?” He asks quietly, Louis just nods, and Harry backs off a little to allow Louis to move into a comfortable position.  He moves up on the bed, and spreads his legs to let Harry move back towards him, Harry gets the message, and slides between Louis’ raised knees.  They kiss again, and they continue to kiss while Harry opens him up slowly, and thoroughly. Louis can do nothing but hold on, and enjoy the pleasure that Harry is giving him. He bites, and licks at the spots on Harry’s chest and shoulders that he can access, and before long they are both panting, and trying to hold off release.

“I’m ready Harry, I’m good.” Louis almost pleads.  Harry just moans at the sound of his voice, but pulls his fingers out, giving Louis the awful feeling of emptiness.

“How do you want…?” Harry almost seems nervous, and Louis can feel it too. This is a lot.  Harry is a lot.  It doesn’t just feel like a one night stand.  Louis wants to make it good for both of them.  

“Like this, want to see you.” Louis replies, his voice is course, and barely there, but Harry hears him, and puts on the condom without making Louis let go of him.  

Harry settles in above Louis, one arm on each side of Louis’ slender frame. It allows Louis to wrap his arms around Harry’s neck, and that’s exactly what he does.  When Harry enters him it’s all very intense.  He’s never been with someone built like Harry.  He’s ready, but at the same time it takes his breath away.

“Okay?” Harry question.

“Yeah, yeah, keep going….please.” Louis swallows the overwhelming arousal that’s newly washed over him.

“Keep talking.” Harry orders, and Louis for once in his life probably, is at a loss for words.

“I want...I want you.  It feels good. I want you to keep going.” Louis rambles on.

“Good, keep going.” Harry praises Louis, and it’s the best feeling in the entire world, anyone can fight him on it.

“You’re so hot.  And big.  Oh my God, I’ve never been with anyone like you.” Harry starts rhythmically pumping into Louis.  He’s adjusted fully now, and can only feel pleasure. “Oh my God, Harry… fuck.  Fuck me please.” Louis starts to ramble again, his shyness forgotten.

“Love it when you say please.  Love it when you beg for it.” Harry’s voice is strained. The sound of Harry being affected takes Louis to another level completely.

“I want you Harry.  I need it. I need to come.  Please.  Please let me come.” Louis’ muscles burn, and he’s beginning to move under Harry, meeting his thrusts. Harry brings his mouth down to Louis’ shoulder, and bites down hard enough for Louis to shout. It’s not in pain though.  Louis has never felt anything like it.  “More more more.” Is all he can manage to say.  Harry obliges easily.

“I’m not going to last. Louis.  Come on, come for me.” Harry reaches down to grab one of Louis’ hips, and brings his lower half almost completely off the bed. The change in the angle causes Harry to slam into Louis’ prostate, and that is what brings Louis crashing over the edge.  He doesn’t much remember what happens, because all around him is Harry, and pleasure, and orgasm, and nothing else matters in that moment.  

He knows that Harry must have came because all of a sudden Louis is cold. There’s no warm body to cover his anymore, and he feels the emptiness of having Harry not inside him anymore.  He frowns slightly, and that’s when he realises that Harry must be watching him, because he giggles.  Real life giggles.  

“I’m right here.” Harry reassures him, slipping a hand into Louis’.  

 

 

  
“You look funny.” Niall says as he eyes Harry suspiciously.  Harry is trying really hard to look like he hasn’t had the best shag of the year. Obviously he’s trying a little too hard.  

“Do not.” He replies in a tone that he hopes is flippant.

“Alright, I am not playing that game with you today.” Niall says with a shudder.  Niall may not be an only child, but his brother is considerably older than him, leaving poor Niall weak in child like battles.  Harry tries to not use it against him too much.  “I rescheduled your date with Xander.  I am really hoping you show up this time.” Niall gives him mock condescention.  “I showed him a pic of you.  He’s really eager to meet up.” Harry involuntarily shudders.  It’s not that he’s not up for a good bit of fun, but this guy sounds sleazy already.  Niall on the other hand seems immune to this guy’s creep factor, and continues to ramble on.  “He told me that he can’t get away this week, so hopefully you are free Saturday.  Did I mention that he plays lacrosse? Strange sport, I never fully understood it.”  The rambling continues, but all Harry can think about is Louis.  He doesn’t want to go on a date with this guy, but he really only just met Louis.  It’s not like they are even really dating.  Maybe he should keep his options open. He waits for Niall to take a breath before he offers his own two cents.

“I’ll go on this date Niall, but I’m not making any promises.  I’ve kind of….met someone that I like.” He shifts his eyes to his shirt.  He’s lounging on the couch, with absolutely no adherense to posture.  He focuses on a stray piece of hair that has fallen near the hem.  It isn’t his, and all he can wonder is if it was Louis’.  

“PLEASE tell me it’s not Tomlinson.  Please Harry…” Niall begins to rant again, at the same time leaving Harry in the sitting room while he seemingly moves to the kitchen in search of food.  Harry doesn’t care because it  _ is _ Tomlinson, and hearing someone else say his name out loud instantly puts a smile on Harry’s face.  He can fully admit it.  He has a crush.  He suddenly feels that he can’t wait another moment to pull out his phone, and send a quick text. It’s nothing but a winking emoji, and a couple nonesense little characters, but he is rewarded with an immediate response of a couple of emojis chosen just for him.  

  
  
  
  


“Lou!” Liam calls as he walks in the door in the morning.  Louis is still in bed.  He didn’t have a class, or work, and he is taking full advantage of that wonderful combination.  Not to mention that he’s still basking in the afterglow of some really fantastic sex. He calls back to Liam, but it’s more of a lazy grunt.  Liam finds him quickly enough anyway. “Hey, you’re still in bed.” It’s a statement that Louis hears often, and not just from Liam.  His mother, his sisters, his friends.  Sometimes even his very patient, and saintlike boss has said this to him on occasion. But Liam’s comment has no malice. Rarely anything that Liam ever says does.

“Yup, I’ve created a nest, and I refuse to leave it until I grow wings.” Louis replies dramatically just to get a laugh.  It works because Liam is a good friend like that. “What’s going on in the outside world?”

“I talked to Zayn today.” Liam looks at Louis with an eagerness that Louis doesn’t often see Liam display. It only takes a moment to remember who Zayn actually is. Crap.

“Cool, what is Zayn saying today?” Louis tries to play it cool. He honestly forgot that he kind of sort of agreed to try again on this blind date thing.  Apparently Liam did not.  

“He said that he could meet up tonight if you weren’t busy. “ Liam looks like it’s his birthday, and Christmas all wrapped into this one moment.  Louis would find it endearing if he wasn’t dealing with the dread forming at the pit of his stomach. “I hope you don’t mind.  I told him that you were free.” Crap crap crap.

“Um, well yeah.  I guess.” Louis is losing his laid back facade.  

“Do you not want to meet him?” Liam looks hurt, genuinely sad.

“Of course I do, yes. I would love to meet him. And, I guess tonight is as good as any. Just give me the when and where.” Louis fake smiles as Liam gives the new details of this date he will be on tonight.  As well as what Zayn was wearing, where he bumped into him, what they talked about, and last, but not least, what Zayn’s cologne smelled like. Just in case Louis needed to recognize him by smell.

All Louis could do was think about Harry.  And yeah, maybe because they had an amazing night, and maybe because they had an amazing connection.  But Louis knows deep down that he will be spending the evening wondering what this guy has that Harry Styles doesn’t.  He doesn’t  know if that thought makes him happy, or scared to death. He turns to the one person who can answer.

_ Um, so I have a date tonight. _

He texts to Harry, he figures he’ll just rip off the bandaid.  Why not.  Nothing to lose right? Except every second that he doesn’t get a response causes new concern for the stomach ulcer that he is sure is forming as he stares at his blank screen. He actually holds his breath as Harry’s name pops up suddenly.

**_Funny that, I have one tomorrow night.  Roomate troubles?_ **

His relief that Harry is not going to flee suddenly is replaced by a tiny pit of jealousy that Harry is seeing someone else.  Not that it’s fair since he is essentially doing the exact same thing, but you can’t tell jealousy what makes sense, and what doesn’t.  It’s just there.

_ Yeah, that’s what happens when we decieve, or however that rhyme goes. _

_ But it’s ok.  No big deal right?  Just a date. _

**_Are you talking about your date tonight, or our last date?_ **

Ok, Louis isn’t the only one who can be brutally straight forward.  He can respect that.

_ A little bit of both, I guess.  No harm in testing the waters? _

What is he doing?  Someone needs to take this thing away from him right now.

**_None at all. Call me if you want to meet up sometime._ **

And, fuck.  Now he’s done it.  He knew he should have kept his mouth shut.  He knew it.  He needs to be pre approved for any and all text messages from here on out.  He considers texting back, backtracking until the conversation never happened, but he can’t do that so he doesn’t reply at all.  Which, yeah probably another mistake, but whatever.  He’s on a streak.  He hauls himself out of bed, and drags his feet to the bathroom.  No one will ever say that Louis Tomlinson half asses a date.  Even one that he doesn’t want to be on.

  
  
  


Louis hopes, and maybe prays a little that he has the right place this time.  He also texts Liam four times to confirm that he is in the right place.  He begged Liam to show him a picture of the guy, but the most that Liam would do is direct him to a facebook page that mostly consisted of superhero art, and it was cool, but no faces of people who could be Zayn.  

Theres a small bar in the back of the restaurant, so he goes to get himself a drink, and scope out the room.  He has no intentions of making the same mistake again.  He is just passed his drink from the friendly looking gentleman at the bar when he feels a touch at his elbow.  He turns to see a dark haired man, with equally dark eyes staring at him.

“Louis?” The man asks in a quiet voice, and a thick northern accent.  He seems shy almost, but obviously not too shy to walk up to a stranger.  He smiles, and offers his hand.

“Are you Zayn?” Zayn nods, and points towards a seat near to them.  

“I got us a table if you would like to sit.” He is polite, almost sweet.  Louis admires that.  He plasters on a smile, and allows Zayn to lead him to his chair.  

The conversation is easy, the food is good, and Louis finds himself really enjoying Zayn.  But there are a few tiny quirks that present themselves almost immediately.  Louis hasn’t gone even a moment without thinking about Harry, and how their last text conversation went.  The second major hang up is that Zayn has literally not stopped talking about Liam since they sat down.  Louis thought that maybe it had to do with it being the only thing that they knew that they had in common, but as the evenng went on, and they discovered a huge array of topics that they were both interested in, Liam seemed to stay in the forfront of Zayn’s mind.  

“Can I ask you something?” Louis asks towards the end of their meal.  He feels comfortable with this man, and he thinks that they will be good friends.  He wants to be honest.

“Of course.” Zayn replies in his laid back tone.  

“Why are you on this date with me?” Zayn flushes slightly at this.  He begins to look at his fingers with a dedicated interest.  

“Well, Liam seemed to think that we would have a lot in common.  He was right.” Louis feels bad for making Zayn uncomfortable, but he feels that he can do some good here.

“That was kind of going to be my next question.  Why  _ aren’t  _ you here with Liam?” The question does nothing to put Zayn at ease as his eyes bulge slightly.  Louis is also suspicious that Zayn is eyeing the exit routes, but he finally just sighs, and slumps back into his chair.  

“The only time he will talk to me is when he’s trying to set me up with you.” He waves a hand at Louis as though he’s an inconvience that Zayn has had to endure for quite some time.  “I finally agreed, and maybe accidentally on purpose got the restaurants mixed up so I wouldn’t have to meet you.” Louis raises an eyebrow at that.  “Not that I didn’t want to meet you.  I just thought that if Liam thought the date got messed up then maybe it would be something else for us to talk about, and I don’t know if you have noticed this, but Liam is pretty easy to confuse.”

“He’s a disorganized mess, I know.  That wasn’t very nice though.” Louis gives his best _ don’t mess with my best friend _ look. Zayn looks like he wants to crawl under the table.  

“I just wanted him to talk to me.” Zayn mumbles, and Louis is instantly sorry.

“Hey, it’s alright.  I was just messing with you.  Why didn’t you just ask him out yourself?”

“I didn’t think he was interested.  He thought I would be perfect for you.  He obviously doesn’t feel that way about me.” Zayn actually puts his head on the table.  Louis wonders how long he’s been pining for his flatmate.  Louis suspects a while.  He decides to be his proactive self, and pulls out his phone.  

“What’s up?  Are you alright?  Aren’t you supposed to be out with Zayn?” is the bombardment that Louis gets when Liam answers.  

“I’m fine Li, I’m here with Zayn.  I need you to listen to me really closely ok?”

“Um, ok.” Liam replies, obviously nervous. He knows Louis too well.

“Zayn doesn’t want to be sitting here on a date with me.” Zayn shoot his head up at that, terror in his eyes. “And if I had to guess, I bet you’re not as keen on the idea of me dating Zayn as you might think.” There’s a few moments of silence before Liam speaks.

“What are you saying Lou?” The fear is still there.

“Why aren’t you here? I don’t belong on a date with a man who clearly fancies my flatmate, and who my flatmate clearly fancies.”

“Louis-”

“No, hear me out.  I am going to put Zayn on the phone.  Or better yet.  You are going to call him.  I am going to sit here until his phone rings, and you two are going to talk about maybe setting up a date of your own.  If it doesn’t work out, then fine.  But I have a feeling that it will.” Louis is grinning now, because Zayn is fumbling for his mobile in hopes that Liam will take Louis’ advice. “Oh, and one more thing Li?”

“Yeah?” Liam manages to squeak out.

“He  _ is _ very beautiful.” Louis gives a cheeky wink in Zayn’s direction.

“Yeah” Liam manages to sigh out before Louis hangs up.

It’s not long before Zayn’s phone is vibrating, and Zayn doesn’t hesitate to answer with a soft “hey” Louis takes that as his cue to go. He wishes that he had someone to go to.  He wishes that he could call Harry and at least tell him how his date went.  But he doesn’t feel that he can.  Not tonight anyway.  So he goes home, Liam isn’t there.  He hopes that it’s because he left to meet Zayn.  he crawls into bed with a sigh, and turns on some music that he tries to drift to sleep to.

  
  
  
  


Harry is pretty sure that he has walked straight into hell. He was somewhat looking forward to this date. He didn’t exactly argue with Louis, but the last encounter they had left a bad taste in Harry’s mouth.  He was honestly looking forward to the distraction. But this guy… Harry has no idea where Niall found him, or why he would even want to talk to him.  The guy is a class 5 sleaze bag, and there are no two ways around it.  

“So are you full on gay, or would you be up for a little pussy action?” Xander asks him out of the blue, and Harry knows that his eyes are bulging out of his head, but he can’t stop himself.  

“Excuse me?” is the only response that he can manage to choke out before the guy starts word vomiting again.

“You know, a little three way.  Me, you, a chick that knows her way around a dick. Ha, that rhymes!” He laughs at his own joke, and takes a drink of his beer.  Harry’s at a loss for intellagent speech.  

“N..no, I’m gay.  I do not have relationships with women.” He manages to stutter out.  Xander rolls his eyes before he takes a too big bite of his linguini.  

“Who said anything about relationships man.  A wet hole is a wet hole, am I right?”

“No, I don’t think you are right at all actually.” Harry says with a little more resolve in his voice.  This date is over, he just needs to be able to get out of his with his dignity in tact.  

“Prude” Xander replies. “You know, I have this chick that has seen your picture.  She’s interested.  We could get in that.” he continues to ramble on.  “You would look really good if you cut your hair.  You’ve kind of got a hippy thing going on there. “ Xander waves a hand in his direction with a look that makes Harry think that it’s not a style that Xander particularly approves of.  Harry has had enough.

“Okay, that’s it.  I have endured your gross laddy stories, I have listened to you berate the female gender, and I have had my own sexuality scoffed at by a man who is on a date with me.  This hair, these clothes.  This is who I am.  I do not have sex with women, I do not have relationships with men who are so thoroughly disgusting.  I am leaving, and you are paying for putting me through this nightmare of an evening.” Harry stands, and is satisfied to find that Xander is truly shocked by what he is saying.  As he grabs his jacket from the back of the chair, and makes sure that he will not have to return for anything he turns and adds, “And stay away from Niall.  I don’t know what he thinks you are, but if he saw this side of you, he would be as disgusted as I am.” and he walks out.  

  
  
  
  


Louis is wandering around the city.  Liam and Zayn got their shit together, but that also means that they are getting it together in his flat.  He could only take so much sex noise before he had to get out.  He had nowhere in particular to go, so he hasn’t really been paying attention.  He has buds in his ears, and an old playlist of ‘90s songs on repeat.  He was just considering stopping for a tea when he runs smack into what feels like a warm wall.  He’s about to tell the obstruction to watch it when he sees that he’s staring face to face with Harry Styles.

“Harry” He says shocked.  Harry looks just as surprised as him.

“Uh, hi.” Harry replies as he’s looking over his shoulder.  It only takes a second for Louis to remember that Harry is on a date.  Disappointment is the only to describe how he feels about that.

“So, how’s the date?” Louis asks, his voice fake cheerful. “Sneaking out early?”

“”More like storming out.” Harry sneers back at the door of the resaurant. That peaks Louis’ attention.

“Really? Tell me more.” Louis links an arm through Harry’s just as an irrate man walks through out onto the curb heading straight for them.

“Hey! That’s my date pal!” The cranky man shouts although he’s mere feet from Louis’ face.  Louis should be offended, but he is only amused.

“Well for one _ pal,  _ and this is really important, so listen close.  Harry is not your possesion. Second, your date is over.  So if you will excuse me, I am going to ask this gentleman for a cuppa, and be off.” He turn to an amused Harry, who had been observing up until this point. “Mr. Styles, would you care to share a table with me? I fancy a tea, and a biscuit maybe.  Feeling like treating myself.” He’s being a prat, and putting on a show, but he doesn’t care.  Harry is working hard to contain a laugh, and this prick in front of him is practically steaming from the ears.  

“It would be my pleasure kind sir.” Harry bows to him, and they link arms once again. Harry glares at the man behind them. “Don’t ever talk to me, or Louis again.” And they are off.

  
  
  


Louis sits horrified as Harry regales the story of his horrid date.  Harry swoons over the romanticism of Louis’ date, even though it was not at all romantic for him.  After their tea is done, and their stories are told, Louis works up the nerve to address the elephant in the room. 

“I’m sorry about yesterday.” He says quietly, but with conviction.  Harry just shakes his head.  

“I over reacted.  We only had two dates.  One really, if you don’t count the blind date.”

“Yeah, but then we slept together, and I don’t know about you, but I don’t usually take that lightly.  Sure, I’ve had my share of one night stands, but we were ok until I put my foot in it.” Louis tentatively reaches his hand out in search of Harry’s.  He’s immensly relieved with Harry meets him across the table and tangles their fingers together.  “I really like you.  I want to date you.” Harry attempts to smirk at him, but Louis can tell that he’s just trying to hide the genuine smile spreading across his face, and more importantly, into his eyes.

“Even though we are going to be persecuted by our roommates?  I feel like we are a modern Romeo and Juliet.” Louis giggles at that.

“I call Romeo.” Harry just quirks his head, not agreeing to anything. “And I’m telling Liam tonight that you are a great guy, and he will just have to get used to having you around from now on.”

“I’m sure Niall will get used to you being around.  And anyway, he owes me after the abomination of the date he just set my up with.  He owes me a lot.” Harry shudders, not for the first time since telling Louis about all of the vile things that that Xander guy said to him.

“Well, I am just throwing this out there, but I’m sure we could find a way to turn this evening around.” Louis winks at Harry, and Harry snorts, but smiles anyway. “It’s going to have to….not be at my place.” He shudders at his own memory.

“Lucky for you, I have a place.”

 

  
They arrive to a secluded building at the edge of the neighborhood when Harry pull a key from his pocket. 

“This is not your flat, that is unless I hit my head from last time we were together.” Louis’ mind instantly goes to the last time, and a shiver of anticipation runs down his spine.  

“Nope, this is Zayn’s studio.” Louis freezes for a moment.  Did he say Zayn?

“You don’t mean, the Zayn that’s probably currently making obscene noises in my flat right now?” Harry continues through the door, and turns on a light to reveal an absolute huricane o paint, and canvas.  The walls are painted, the floors are scattered in it, and there seems to be not much else there.  

“Yup” Harry responds simply.  “We take a few courses together, art mostly. He lets me use his studio when I want it.  I mainly stick to music, and photography, but there’s beautiful lighting in here, and the sound isn’t bad either.

“If he has this, why in the hell would he not bring Liam here instead of kicking me out of my place?” Louis gripes. Harry just points to a painting propped near the centre of the room.

“Does this guy look familiar?  Because my guess would be because there’s half a dozen paintings of him lying around here.” Sure enough, there’s an oil painted version of Liam staring back at him.  He’d be creeped out if he wasn’t so facinated.

“Well, I’ll be damned.” he mutteres to himself as he steps closer to inspect the work of art. Harry wraps his long arms around him from behind, and nestles his face into Louis’ neck.

“There’s also a bed here.” he mumbles, and the combination of the words, and the rumblr of Harry’s voice against his skin goes straight to Louis dick.

“Show me.” He demands, and Harry takes his hand.

Harry leads him to another corner of the large space. There isn’t  separate bedroom because it’s a studio, but there are screens protecting this small area from paint, and grime it seems. The blankets are half hazardly thrown over the mattress, but it looks cozy, and Louis takes off his shoes, and moves to sit in the center.

“So, I don’t want to sound weird, but I really want to have sex with you right now.” Harry rambles out.  Louis is confused, but nods anyway. “I am just making sure we are on the same page.  I didn’t want to assume.” Louis is endeared.  He can’t help it.  “Please don’t make fun.” He tacks on with a pout.  Louis can’t help it, he just smiles more.

“Not making fun love, just happy to be here.  We are difintely on the same page.  Why don’t you come on in.” Louis pats the bed beside him, and Harry almost falls on his face trying to get his shoes off. He finally clamours onto the bed, and straight in for a kiss that’s deep, and demanding. Louis takes it, he loves it.  He begins roaming his hands under Harry’s thin shirt, and Harry pauses for a moment to take it off, showing Louis flushed skin.

“You too.” Harry demands, and tugs at Louis’ t shirt. Louis obliges, and throws it over his head.  “I want to fuck you.” Harry says, almost to himself. Louis nods, and leans in to kiss him again. Harry kisses him back for just a second before he breaks away to get at the soft jeans that Louis is wearing.  They aren’t as tight, or as fancy as he would have worn if he knew he was meeting up with Harry, but Harry doesn’t seem to care.  Harry kisses his way from Louis’ knee to just below his groin. Louis groans in ecstacy, leaning back into the mess of pillows on the bed. He gasps loudly when Harry covers his dick with his mouth, and immediately begins sucking.

“Oh my God, please.” Louis begs as Harry takes him in further. “Yes yes yes” he chants as Harry begins to fuck him with his mouth.  He can’t help but chase after the feeling, but Harry is having none of it.  He presses Louis into the mattress, surely leaving bruises on his hips, as his fingers dig into the hot skin.  The feeling just makes Louis harder, and more desperate.  Harry must notice.

“Do you like that?” Harry asks, voice gruff, and sounding aroused.  Louis just nods. “Want more?”

“Yeah” Louis pleads. Harry moves up, and grabs both of Louis’ wrists with one hand, capturing them, and securing them above his head. He then hitches Louis’ legs around his waist, and presses him into the bed.  Louis grinds against Harry’s waist, as Harry kisses his chest, and neck until Louis is whimpering, and struggling against the restraint.  “Harry, fuck.  Please fuck me.” Harry ignores his requests for a few more minutes, just long enough to makes Louis whimper out his name again.

Then before he knows it, Louis is on his belly, and Harry is running a hand over his exposed bottom.  Louis groans again at the touch, and can do nothing but bury his face into the pillow below him.  “Stay” Harry demands, and Louis stops moving while Harry rumages under the bed. He comes up with a small packet of lube, and a condom, and Louis tries to not think that it was meant for someone else.  Harry could fuck him bare at this point, and he doubts that he would put up a fight. Harry climbs on top of him, trapping his legs, and puts one hand on his back while quickly opening him up with the other.  It’s the first indication that Louis has that Harry is just as affected as he is.  

“Do you want me?” Louis teases Harry.  Harry puffs out a sigh.  

“Yes” He croaks, still working Louis open.

“How much?” Louis goads.

“I want you in every way.  I want to fuck you, I want you to ride me.  I want to hold you gently, and I want to bruise your skin with my fingers.  I want everything with you.” Harry sounds as desperate as Louis feels, and the sound goes straight through him.

“Do it then, take me, every bit of me.” Louis pleads. Harry swears under his breath, and pulls out his fingers only to quickly replace them with his rock hard cock.  Louis whines, and begs for more.  Harry gives it to him, literally pounding him into the mattress, holding Louis down with his hands, and his body, and his words.  

“Mine, fuck you are mine tonight.  I am going to own you.” Harry repeats over and over. Louis agrees, and he reassures Harry that he can have him.  

“Yes, I’m yours Harry, take what you want.  Fuck me please, I’m yours.”

It doesn’t last for hours.  It’s not slow, and drawn out.  It’s hot, and dirty, and they both succomb to their needs in a flurry of moans, and whines, and pleas for release.  They are both sweating, and exhausted when they come close together, Louis practically untouched, and Harry deep inside Louis, gripping his shoulders as though to try to get even farther inside.  Louis feels like he will never be the same, and Harry kisses every finger mark, and love bite that he gave.

“Thank you.” Harry huffs out, still gasping for breaths. “I’ve never been….like that before.”

“Well, I am not complaining. I think we just work together.  Don’t you think?” Louis curls around Harry’s heaving torso.

“I think we do, my little secret.” Harry teases.

“Not anymore.” Louis replies right before he kisses Harry, and closes his eyes to sleep.

  
  
  
  


They decide to bring everyone together.  Louis, Harry, Liam, Zayn, and Niall.  They thought it would be easier on Liam and Niall to ease into the idea of Harry and Louis dating.  They decided on Niall and Harry’s flat for pizza and beer, and a football game.  

“Do you really think watching footie is a good idea for mine and Niall’s first meet up?” Louis asks Harry.  Harry just nods.

“Niall is very serious about his sports.  If we have his favourite game on, and you try to make an effort to maybe….cheer along with him?  Maybe agree with him on a few calls?” Louis is rolling his eyes, but he agrees anyway. “And what about me? And advice for warming up to Liam?” Harry tries to joke, but Louis can tell that he’s nervous.

They had been planning this encounter for a couple of weeks. They would have done it faster, but since the night in Zayn’s studio, the two of them have been in a little bubble, not allowing any outside negativity to ruin their happiness.

They had only decided to do this little meet and greet when Liam practically kidnapped Louis in their own flat, not allowing him to leave until he promised to spend at least a little more time at home.  Louis compromised by making Liam agree to at least try to get along with Harry.  Harry gave Niall a similar ultimatum, and here they are.  

“Zayn likes you, Liam likes Zayn.  You should be fine.  Talk about Zayn all night, and Liam will be entranced.” Harry giggles, and leans in for a quick kiss before they hear the door open.  Niall barges through the door like a tropical storm, carrying bags upon bags of groceries.  

“Come on you knob, help me with these.” It takes Louis a moment before he realises that Niall is talking to him.  He rushes to Niall’s rescue, and takes half of his load. Niall nods in thanks, and they unpack his loot.

“Listen,” Niall continues “I don’t know what Harry said about me, but only half of it’s true alright?” Louis just nods. “But we can’t be friends when you are playing.  That’s just the way it’s got to be.”

“That’s alright Niall.  I’m not much of a Manchester fan myself.  But you’ve got to play when they let you play right?” Niall contemplates for a bit, then nods with a smile.  He pats Louis on the back, and shakes his shoulder a little.

“You’re sitting next to me today.” Louis looks back to Harry who just shrugs, and smiles.  

Liam and Zayn arrive together.  Liam is holding a bottle of cheap wine, and he is visibly nervous.  Harry tries to look as friendly as possible, and accept his host gift.  Zayn walks in behind him, giving Harry a sly smile.

It’s a pretty successful evening all in all.  Louis actually likes Niall, and his fanatic passion about the game.  Louis isn’t much better honestly.  He is glad that Harry is accepting of the attitude. He also knew that he liked Zayn from the evening that they spent together, but his heart swells every time he catches Zayn looking at Liam.  The affection in his eyes tells Louis everything he needs to know about what’s going on with them.  And he’s satisfied with how it all worked out.  He’s also happy to see Harry, and Liam getting along as well as they are.  Liam is still a bundle of nerves, but Louis thinks that he’s the only one who notices.  He tries to stay quiet whenever Liam initiates conversation with Harry, especially when it’s about anything besides University.  They share a love for music, and a love for Zayn, and that seems to give them both plenty to talk about.  

It’s the early hours of the morning when Liam and Zayn leave, again together, and Niall calls it a night.  Harry is stretched out on the couch with his head in Louis’ lap, not quite ready for sleep.

“Well, that went pretty well I think.” Harry says.  His voice is slow, and gruff.

“I think so, it’s all official now. In laws have met, no one tried to kill one another.” Louis means it as a joke, but it still gives him a little tug on the heart thinking of Harry meeting his actual family.  His sisters would love him. His sisters  _ will _ love him. “Um, Harry.”

“Mmmhhh?” Harry mumbles back, probably already dozing off.

“Speaking of official…” The words stick in his mouth, which has suddenly dried up.  Harry opens his eyes, and waits for him to finish, gaze unwavering.  “Um, I mean… I know it hasn’t been that long.” Why is this so hard, he doesnt’ know. Harry sits up.  His eyes are giving away his anticipation. It comforts Louis enough to continue. “I really like you, and I was wondering… if you would do me the honour….” deep breath. “Of being my boyfriend?” He squeezes his eyes shut, but all he hears is a laugh come from Harry’s mouth, so he opens them again, expecting to see Harry mocking him. But all he sees is a huge smile that reaches Harry’s dimples, and his eyes.

“Of course Lou, of course.  I couldn’t want anything more.” Louis’ heart is hammering in his chest, but he can’t get the smile off of his face. He leans in, and is met with a kiss that is more teeth than anything because they are both grinning like maniacs.  Louis is so, so happy.

  
  
  



End file.
